nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
WarioWare Twisted!
WarioWare: Twisted! is a video game for the Game Boy Advance that uses motion sensing abilities to do many things on many mini-games. Despite being released in Australia, a PAL region, WarioWare Twisted! never made it to Europe. WarioWare Twisted! was very popular among critics. Craig Harris, Nintendo editor at IGN, claimed it to be the very best Game Boy Advance game. It was released for the Game Boy Advance in Japan on October 14, 2004 and in North America on May 23, 2005. Unlike other WarioWare games, it uses a tilt sensor for the bulk of its gameplay, which allows for the console to be tilted in order to create input instead of pressing buttons (though buttons are occasionally used). The game revolves around Wario and his coworkers going on self-contained adventures throughout Diamond City, with the microgames being played as the characters attempt to solve whatever problem is occurring to them. Gameplay WarioWare Twisted! is an innovative title that uses technology similar to what was present in Yoshi Topsy Turvy and Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble for the Game Boy Advance and Game Boy Color, respectively. Every single microgame in WarioWare Twisted! is controlled by twisting the Game Boy Advance left and right. Each game uses it in a unique way. The specially made cartridge also contains a rumble pak that shakes the Game Boy Advance whenever the Gyro Sensor is put into play. WarioWare Twisted! asks what console the player is using when they boot up the game, whether it be a standard Game Boy Advance or a bottom slot system such as the Game Boy Advance SP or Nintendo DS. Despite not working well with a Game Boy Player (and the manual saying it's not compatible), WarioWare Twisted! works nonetheless. Cameos WarioWare Twisted features several Nintendo cameos. 9-Volt's stages in particular are all references to past Nintendo published titles. Games referenced include Wrecking Crew, Super Mario Bros. 3, Metroid, Clu Clu Land, Mach Rider and more. Beyond the Nintendo themed microgames there are subtle references to past games contained in other microgames from sound effects to concepts to even the names of the micro and mini games (such as "Mewtroid"). Five of the records are from classic Nintendo Entertainment System games including Super Mario Bros., Kid Icarus, Metroid, Balloon Fight, and Wrecking Crew. One of the "doodads" is a Love Tester (Nintendo long ago manufactured Love Testers in Japan). Development Development on Twisted started after it was suggested that a second WarioWare game for the Game Boy Advance, even though the previous GBA installment, WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, was still selling unitsIwata Asks: WarioWare Smooth Moves. Nintendo. Retrieved September 8, 2015.. The project was soon underway, with the team amassing a collection of potential microgames, but they were not able to find something that would make it unique from the rest of the series. Around this time, the team was presented with the Nintendo DS, and they thought that the stylus would be perfect for a WarioWare game, developing it as a launch title even though there was already progress being put into Twisted. Development of this game, which would become WarioWare: Touched!, briefly overlapped with that of Twisted''Nintendo, Iwata Asks: Metroid Other M (Retrieved September 3, 2014). As the series' core staff was already busy with ''Twisted, Touched was primarily developed by people new to the series. Following its completion, Twisted's staff was immediately moved to Touched to ensure the game was ready for the Nintendo DS's launch. When the team was still looking for the game's key element, one of the staff, Kazuyoshi Osawa (who went on to conceptualize and become the chief director of the Rhythm Heaven series), presented an experimental motion sensor he was working on set up to work with microgame-like demos. The rest of the team loved the idea and soon sent it to Satoru Iwata for approval. Iwata spent a long time with a record player (which became the basis for the Record souvenirs), setting the console on a swivel chair, spinning it around, and enjoying as the game's music matched the chair's rotation. Sakamoto knew that he had a success on his hands when Iwata spun around in his chair and called the demo "idiotic". The game was finished in August 2004(April 7, 2006). Nintendo R&D1 Interview. Kikizo. Retrieved September 9, 2015.. Reception Critical reception Twisted received generally positive reception from critics. It was praised heavily for using the tilt controls in a unique and fun fashionBeveridge, Phil (January 25, 2006). Wario Ware Twisted! (Game Boy Advance) Review. Cubed3. Retrieved September 9, 2015. as well as its charming and quirky visualsRoss, Patrick. WarioWare Twisted! Nintendojo. Retrieved September 9, 2015., though many wished for increased multiplayer options"jkdmedia" (June 23, 2005). WarioWare Twisted! - GBA - Review. GameZone. Retrieved September 9, 2015.. 1UP's Jeremy Parish, in his review of Yoshi Topsy-Turvy (which also uses a tilt sensor), commented that Twisted! felt like the tilt sensor was built for it, rather than the other way aroundParish, Jeremy (June 10, 2015). Yoshi Topsy Turvy. 1UP. Retrieved September 9, 2015.. IGN editor-in-chief Craig Harris (who gave the game a 9.5 out of 10 in his review) listed it as number 1 on IGN's "Top 25 Game Boy Advance Games of All-Time"Harris, Craig (March 16, 2007). Top 25 GBA Games of All-Time. IGN. Retrieved September 9, 2015.. The game won the grand prize in the 8th Japan Media Arts Festival's entertainment division for its aesthetic appeal and its innovative controls8th Grand Prize - Wario Ware: Twisted. Japan Media Arts Festival Archive. Retrieved September 9, 2015.. Director Goro Abe was nominated alongside the game and came to pick up the award at the ceremonyGrand Prize Wario Ware:Twisted Game (Wayback Archive). Japan Media Arts Plaza. Retrieved September 11, 2015. Sales In Japan, WarioWare: Twisted sold around 108,000 copies on its opening week and had lifetime sales of 463,938 according to Famitsu sales dataLemaire, Oscar (January 25, 2014). Ventes des jeux Wario au Japon. GamesCharts. Retrieved September 05, 2014 (WayBack Archive link).. As of June 1, 2005, WarioWare: Twisted has sold just above 1,000,000 copies worldwide. European release In 2005, when the game was released in Australia and America, Nintendo announced the game for release in Europe on June 24Games Press (May 4, 2005). PRESS RELEASE: Wario Becomes Even More Twisted Than Ever Before! (Wayback Archive). GamesIndustry.biz. Retrieved September 9, 2015., which was later pushed back to December 8."rawmeatcowboy" (9 October, 2006) WARIO WARE TWISTED FINALLY MAKES IT TO EUROPE. GoNintendo. Retrieved September 9, 2015. Three years later, in 2008, the Game Boy Advance was discontinued. The page for WarioWare: Twisted! on the Nintendo of Europe Website had been removed as wellNintendo UK's full list of games. Retrieved September 9, 2015. . In the European version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, when it is mentioned on the Chronicle, the game is marked as "Not Released". Trivia *The box art of the game shows Wario holding a Game Boy Advance SP, but in the game, the characters use the original Game Boy Advance instead. *In the Guinness World Record 2010 Gamer's Edition, WarioWare: Twisted! was listed as having the most minigames in a single video game, which was 223. *Like WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, some sound effects used in the game were taken from Wario Land 4. *The Music Box World from Wario Land 3 makes a small cameo on Wario's desk. Additionally, a picture of the Golden Pyramid from Wario Land 4 is seen. References ES: WarioWare Twisted! Category:Wario games Category:WarioWare games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:2004 video games Category:2005 video games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Intelligent Systems Category:Intelligent Systems games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games